


It's Starts With A Spark

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Iris West Fluff, F/M, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff, westallen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Barry and Iris can't keep their hands off each other, there are sparks everywhere. It's like lightning after all...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	It's Starts With A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sparkle
> 
> (this contains a bit of smut, not so much smut like smut-smut if that's what you're into but it is pretty fluffy? fluffy smut? i hope you enjoy it...)

Their touch is electric. Barry can vibrate himself like, and Iris can't even describe it. But god if she ever could explain how amazing it was to have Barry as a lover there would just be no words. The way he looks at her already is sending her soaring. He didn't even have to do anything and Iris knew her kisses to Barry would speed up things a bit between them, and also speed up Barry's small wound back there..

They ended up in their bed at home within just a few seconds. It was one of the perks of having the fastest man alive as your husband when all you needed was him and him alone. Ever since she'd been lost in the mirror, needing him was all she desired. She desired him but before nothing like this and it was just the same for Barry. The way she felt underneath his fingertips when he touched her was like velvet. She was warm and so very inviting. She was everything he remembered and although he was the fastest man alive - with Iris he liked to take his time and explore her. His fingers tracing every outline and every curve of her body. He would kiss her all over her warm velvet skin too, reminding himself how much he missed it now, how long it took for her to come back to him. How she was finally home. He looked up from sliding his tongue along the edge of her panties and gave her his inviting smirk to let her know what he was about to do. 

Barry moved his tongue slowly inside of her seconds after tearing away her panties with ease. He was fast and but he was also slow. It drove Iris absolutely wild, her body quivering and bucking her hips for him to go even deeper as his tongue was darting across her clit. He got her as wet as he could, lapping her up, and making sure she was pleased and satisfied with his skillful tongue action. The way he planned it all out and moved so fast and yet somehow so slow was something she missed more than words could describe. He knew exactly how to please her and make her beg for more. 

Of course, Barry was a tease too and waited for a second longer he was ridding himself of his own clothes. There was that sparkle in his eyes as he did so, that soft smile on his lips and he looked down at the woman he was irrecoverably in love with. He took in a deep breath, his body quivering and he wasn't even inside of her yet. Just the sight of her alone took his breath away. They were connected together as one and he did not want to think about ever being separated from her again - not like this. The thoughts consumed him as he was easing himself inside of her allowing her to wrap herself around him tightly before he did any kind of sudden movement. And he loved that, he absolutely loved that...the way she wrapped around him like that, claiming him, taking him, keeping her warmth around his cock was all he needed ever. "I love you, Iris." He murmured out just above a whisper and let himself slip back to create a deep and sensual pace as they made love into the night...


End file.
